


In which Angie attempts to lose her virginity for a role...

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Police, Asexual Character, F/F, Virgin Angie, asexual angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And almost get arrested instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Angie attempts to lose her virginity for a role...

Angie knew that this whole thing (losing her virginity to a prostitute so that she could convincingly portray sex onscreen) just reeked of...something. Tragic queer? Hopefully not, since that would mean that somebody died in the process. Pathetic? Probably.

Whatever it was, Angie was resolved that when the director yelled 'action!' for her love scene next week she was going to know what she was doing.

Now, before anybody says anything, Angie didn't really _need_ to hire a prostitute-- she was good-looking and and she was charming.  She just really sucked at picking girls.

First, there was Sarah, who seemed nice enough-- until Angie found out that she was juggling three girlfriends, and that one of them was about a week from popping the question. Then there were a couple other girls who didn't make the cut for whatever reason (poor kissing skills, not tipping the waitstaff, straight-up stealing shit).

And then there was Dottie, who seemed just about perfect--good kisser, nice personality, similar values.  Only problem was that Dottie was into some freaky shit.  Like, she liked handcuffs and shit. (Not that there's anything wrong with liking handcuffs and shit--Angie just doesn't.)

So, here she was now walking up to what she hoped was an open-minded hooker so that she could get laid for research purposes.  "Um, excuse me," Angie said to a bored-looking Brunet who seemed otherwise healthy.

"Yes," the Brunet said with a lovely English accent. Angie froze. Honestly, how could anyone not freeze when they were confronted with the reality that they were propositioning a beautiful English woman for sex.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"No," Angie said as her brain slowly worked itself back into gear. "I was wondering if I, uh, might hire you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" The woman asked with an amused lilt in her voice.

"Telling you," Angie said. And because amused Englishwomen seemed to kick her brain into high gear she added "I need to have sex with you because I'm an actress and I have to pretend to sleep with a guy next week, except I've never had sex before and uh, I, uh, this is my first movie so I want to seem like I know what I'm doing even though I really don't." 

"Why wouldn't you, um, wouldn't it be more um, educational to sleep with one of my male counterparts?" The clearly baffled prostitute asked.

"Yeah," Angie said before deciding that "in for a penny in for a pound" was her life's motto to night. "I just figured that my first time should be with someone my type."

"That's adorable."

"Thanks," Angie said, without a hint of gratitude in her voice.

"Alright, I'm going to level with you, I'm not a prostitute.  I'm a vice cop who would love to talk about your predicament over wine but in order to do that I need you to take my card and then make a big show of not agreeing with me."

All of Angie did, solving zero problems in the process.


End file.
